


Arrival

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith/shiro is only mentioned they dont' appear, Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Matt Holt arrives to deliver the Castle plans to the Olkari.





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Arrival

He headed down the ramp to see his little sister standing there smiling at him. He noticed that Ryou was just behind her leaning against the door jam of the hanger's exit. “So how are mom and dad,” were the first words out of her mouth. “And is that the castle data?” She said pointing to the drive in his hands.

“What no hello for me?” He teased and handed her the drive. “Mom and dad are fine just confined to base.” He saw her start at that. “I’ll fill you in on everything but first there’s something I need to warn you about.”

“Takeshi,” a voice said from behind him and he looked up to see Adam had emerged and was looking over at Ryou. He saw Pidge staring at Adam in complete shock. 

“No I’m Ryou the clone,” Ryou said walking over to join them. He had a new prosthetic arm starting at his shoulder done in black with green light bars visible in a few places. “I am a bit surprised to see you here Adam, I didn’t think Matt was bringing anything back from Earth except the Castle data.”

“Sanda wants an unbaised report on what’s going on out here,” he said trying to be diplomatic. “I see you’ve got a new arm looks nice.” Ryou smiled at that and it reminded him of when he first met him thinking he was Shiro.

“So mom and dad are being confined and Sanda wants an unbaised report,” Pidge said dangerously from where she was staring at Adam. “I think I better go give Rynar this data and warn the others about our spy.” He had figured Pidge would take it bad.

“Honestly I expected worse given how many times she snuck into the Academy after answers,” Adam said as if reading his thoughts. “Where is the one of you who got turned into a Galra,” he said to Ryou and he had to resist the urge to say something. He noticed Adam wasn’t calling the original the original.

“The real Shiro is probably still with the mind gardeners,” Ryou said giving Adam a curious look. “And if not then he’s probably off somewhere with Keith.” He got the impression that Ryou had intentionally emphasized that he’d be with Keith.

“So they are still close friends,” Adam said and then frowned. “What’s with that look?” He had noticed it too Ryou looked like he was trying to make a hard decision after what Adam had just said. “Fuck they are together aren’t they?”

“Yes,” Ryou said shaking his head. “I was going to let them break the news to you but it seems you figured it out.” 

“I always kind of thought Keith had a crush on Takeshi but I never predicted he’d return it,” Adam sounded really lost. “but I guess they got together after the whole became a Galra thing?” He wasn’t so sure about that Shiro had talked about Keith a lot on the trip to Kerberos way more than he’d talked about his ex so he wasn’t that surprised they got together.

“No they got together just before when Keith was visiting Shiro on the astral plane,” Ryou said after a moment. “If you want any more details you’ll have to ask them.” Hunk walked up then and looked uncomfortable.

“Hey Pidge told us all about the spy,” Hunk said quickly. “And then Allura told me to come get him and bring him to her.” He could tell Adam was nervous. “Nothing bad she just wants to talk to you and then show you were you’ll be staying.”

“Go ahead Adam,” he said quickly. “I have to go help Rolo and Nyma with checking out the engines and seeing how badly we fried them.” He turned and left taking the opportunity to get a break from Adam since he knew the other Paladins wouldn’t let him be a jerk to Shiro about the galra thing.

He was surprised when Ryou followed him. “I think I’ll join you,” he got the distinct impression that Ryou wanted to avoid whatever scene might erupt himself. “Unless you’d prefer I not.” He could tell Ryou was bracing himself for rejection.

“No come on,” he said and then something occurred to him. “What are mind gardeners?” He hadn’t asked earlier because he’d been distracted watching Adam react to learning about Shiro and Keith.

“Oh the Olkari version of therapist; after everything that’s happened Rynar offered us their services,” Ryou seemed thoughtful. “They are pretty helpful bit alien but they offer some good advice you might want to seek them out while your here.”

“I’ll think about it,” he said not surprised that after everything Shiro had been through he might need someone to talk to about things. “So let’s see how badly we fried this thing.” He hoped the engine could be salvaged it was just a ship but he was rather attached to it.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
